


Under the night Sky(hold)

by LorienLover1107



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorienLover1107/pseuds/LorienLover1107
Summary: Merrill comes with Hawke to the inquisitions.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Merrill
Kudos: 7





	1. After the inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep them in character, but it’s not perfect. This is my first writing in five years so please be kind.

*after Hawke’s interaction with the inquisitor*  
“Well I don’t think that Cassandra likes me,” Hawke states.  
“Oh she likes you, it’s your sidekick dwarf she has issues with,” Varic response, “She doesn’t like liars. I’ll have to think about smoothing this over with the Seeker.”  
The two walk down the battlements towards the Heralds Rest, passing scouts who stare in awe at the Champion. Reaching the door the dwarf turns around.  
“You know, I really saved you from having to be a hero to a whole new nation by not talking. You wouldn’t want your name to be associated with the Chantry anyways. And it gives you more time to be with Merrill,” Varric tries to persuade.  
Hawke looks at her best friend, “I never asked you to lie for me, but I don’t mind not having a God to fight again.”  
“Lie? Me? I just told the truth at the time, and failed to rectify that truth once it was false,” Varric laughs.  
As they enter the tavern, Hawke looks for Merrill.  
“You’d think finding her would be easier here. It’s not like she’s in uniform,” Hawke grumbles.  
The sound of armor moving mixes with drunken babble, and Hawke and Varric move towards the bar. Varric shares pleasant smiles with the chargers as they race to chug Antivian ale. It’s best to not know what the bet is about this time. Hawke watches the people around her, feeling both welcome and unfamiliar at the same time.  
“It seems you’ve made friends here Varric, I hope no one has replaced me in this new adventure, Hawke says, half joking.  
“Replace you? That would be like replacing a tankard with champagne for a nug wrangler in Orzammar. Expensive and unneeded,” Varric laughs before becoming serious. “Besides, no one can replace my friends. A few people to play wicked grace with is needed in these troubling times though.”  
Unseen by either Merrill creeps up behind them. Her usual frolicking nature is diminished as she tries to scare the friends in front of her.  
“So you’ve tricked more people to lose to you now? I hope your stories are worth the coin they lose”, Merrill says. Immediately she regrets talking, as her position has been seen.  
Varric turns around to see a hunched over Merrill stunned by her own mistake.  
“Daisy!” Varric exclaims, “There you are, we were looking for you-“  
“Unfortunately you weren’t at the bottom of this tankard, love,” Hawke smiles.  
Varric glares at Hawke for ruining his joke, “Were you trying to scare us? You know we’ve fought everything under the sun, you’re too sweet to frighten anyone.”  
Merrill pouts as she stands up, “That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try, it’s not very often I get to see anyone from Kirkwall anymore. I wanted to surprise you.”  
“Daisy you’re a ray of sunshine,” Varric laughs. Merrill is right, it isn’t too often her gets to see his old friends anymore.  
“I’m not Bethany, Varric. She is Sunshine.”  
Merrill walks to Hawke and sits next to her. It has been a few years since she first told Hawke her feelings but they still grow stronger with each passing day. She sits down as Hawke speaks.  
“You can’t be calling my girlfriend by my sister's name, it makes everything a bit weird.”  
“My bad, I will have to think of other compliments to shower upon Daisy,” Varric laughs, “but only if you two also shower me in compliments too.”  
“You are the storyteller, I doubt coming up with synonyms will be that hard,” Hawke responds, “And the only type shower you need is in a tub of water, not one with words. You smell like you’ve been laying with the horses.”  
“Hawke that’s not very nice, considering we’ve been sleeping with the horses for weeks trying to get here,” Merrill states.  
Varric signs to the bartender for another beer. The swill here is almost better than at the hanged man. Almost. “So you’ve been sleeping with the horses huh Hawke? Trying to spice up the nights together?”  
Hawke starts, “You know that’s not-“  
“Oh yes,” Merrill says cheerfully, “they’re so warm and big, they’re like large blankets surrounding you. I prefer Halla myself, but they’re still good to sleep with.”  
“Merrill,” Hawke sighs.  
“What? Did I miss something dirty?” Merrill says confused.  
Hawke starts to get up, “Don’t give him any more fuel for his next story, besides I think it’s time for us to set up camp. I’ll be back in a bit to play wicked grace with your inquisition Varric. Come on Merrill let’s go.”


	2. The ring in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends, family, and fun. Hawke treats Merrill to a date under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored because of corona, so I wrote the end of the story.

Refugees scattered around the grounds of the castle. In between the infirmary and stables where were shops and scouts around, and the stairs towards Hawke’s room. The couple walked up the stairs, thinking about what they needed to unpack for their time in Skyhold. Entering their room, the two take to their own things.  
“Varric seems relieved to see you,” Merrill remarks, “I know I am glad to see him again. I’ve missed everyone from Kirkwall, miss our little family.”  
Hawke turns to Merrill, sadness etched across her face, “A lot of the world has changed Merrill, but I am grateful to have you and our family.”  
The two don’t discuss the weight of remembering that not everyone survived Kirkwall.   
Shaking off the memories of Anders, Hawke looks at Merrill lovingly.  
“Tonight after seeing Varric, would you please meet with me up on the battlements? I have a surprise for you.”  
“A surprise?” Merrill gasps, “What is it?!”  
“What part of a surprise do you not understand?”  
Merrill giggles to herself while pulling out clothes from her knapsack. The two focused on their own unpacking.  
**************************************************************************  
Hawke and Merrill enter the Herald’s rest and are greeted by Varric already gathering people for cards. The Inquisitor’s party members and counsel gather around the table, eager for gambling and stories.   
“So Varric, gonna tell us another story? Maybe with Hawke here we can get the actual tales, instead of what you fabricated,” Dorian says.  
“Everything you’ve heard is all true,” Hawke laughs, “Even if he overexaggerates my heroism.”  
“Your heroism? Everything I have told is about my achievements in Kirkwall!” Varric states.  
“Annoyingly true, but also so much of your love story,” Cassandra sighs.  
Everyone is in high spirits as the game begins.  
**************************************************************************  
Wicked grace winds down with Josephine in victory. It seems that Varric has found someone worse at cards than Merrill is, as Cassandra could not keep any of her cards straight. Hawke slips out of the tavern before Merrill can tell any embarrassing stories about them.   
Merrill leaves the drunk group of people, eager to join Hawke for her surprise. Walking up to the battlements, Merrill can see lights flickering. She can see Hawke has set up blankets surrounded by torches.  
“What is all of this?” Merrill asks.  
Hawke pulls out a small telescope and says, “I thought we could look at the stars tonight.”  
“That is so romantic!” Merrill exclaims, “Move over let me cuddle you!”  
Merrill giggles as she moves onto the blanket mound with Hawke. The blankets were from their journey from Kirkwall and still had horse hairs on it. The blankets moved around her to envelop her in warmth as Hawke moved the to side. Pulling the telescope out, Hawke began showing her the wonders of the night sky.  
“You probably know a lot more constellations than me, since you were the First, but maybe I can show you some human one,” Hawke explains.  
Hawke points at a star and lifts the telescope to focus on it. “This one is Fenrir, the wolf. Probably is named after Fen’ Harel, am I saying that right?”  
“Yes you are, ma vhenan, and you’re right there are differences for our constellations. Merrill points up to the sky, “That one up there is Equinor. The stallion I think is what the Chantry calls it, for elves it is for halla.”  
“That is wonderful darling, I think I prefer that to stallion anyways. Do you know that one?” Hawke points to a circle of stars.  
Merrill takes the spyglass and looks closely at each star, “No I can’t say that I do know that one. What is it?”  
Merrill puts down the telescope to look at Hawke, only to see her on her knee.  
“It is the ring,” Hawke says as she pulls out an elvish ring. “I just wanted to say Ar lath ma, vhenan. I love you more than there are words in every language. I want to be with you forever, or as long as life lasts. The hole in the sky is a reminder of how short our lives really can be. It was a miracle we survived Kirkwall, and I don’t know how long we have now. All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So what do you say? Will you marry me, Merrill?”  
Merrill jumps into the arms of Hawke, “Of course I will! Under one condition though.”  
“Anything, my love,” Hawke laughs.  
“We send invitations to everyone from Kirkwall!”  
“That we can do love, what a nice way to bring our family back together.”

*******************************************************************  
Back in the tavern  
“Here is the 50 crown I owed you Varric,” Dorian grins, “Cole says that she asked her.”  
“Awe the kid always knows right where to be.”


End file.
